<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can't Break Me Anymore- Lizzie Saltzman by Sydney803</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495511">You Can't Break Me Anymore- Lizzie Saltzman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney803/pseuds/Sydney803'>Sydney803</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Back to the Future References, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark Magic, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hybrids, Loss of Control, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Panic Attacks, Possible Character Death, Time Magic, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Twins, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, book of shadows, grimoire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney803/pseuds/Sydney803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Josie goes dark, Lizzie gets on her last nerve. So she sends Lizzie away with a spell. The only problem is she didn't, she just went back... Back to 2009, when everything started. </p><p>Read to find out how Lizzie will manage in such a different world and try not to pull a "Back to the Future."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Elijah Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Klaus Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Kol Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman &amp; Damon Salvatore, Lizzie Saltzman &amp; Stefan Salvatore, Lizzie Saltzman/Damon Salvatore, Lizzie Saltzman/Rafael Waithe, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian, Milton "MG" Greasley &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Stefan Salvatore/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Lizzie was devastated knowing that her sister was trapped in her own mind, she could relate. Lizzie turns to Hope and demands, "Hope you have to help me help Josie. She's my sister and she needs me."</p><p>"Trust me I know. So what's the plan?" Hope says to Lizzie pointedly.</p><p>"Well, I was thinking we trap her and lock her up and figure it out after. Do we still have those magic binding shackles?"</p><p>"Ummm, probably? I'll go look in the archive room." </p><p>"Okay, I'm going to the garden to see if we have any herbs to subdue her."</p><p>Hope turns back to Lizzie skeptically, "So do you really think that Josie will fall for this? I mean she's pretty crazy right now."</p><p>"It'll work I just know it," Lizzie says with a smile. The two teens go in their separate directions in silence.</p><p>Lizzie arrives in the garden and beings searching for the herbs required to make Josie fall asleep so they can contain her. As she continues her search she hears some rustling behind her and when she turns she comes face-to-face with her fraternal twin sister, Josie. "Oh hey Josie, um, w-what's up?"</p><p>"Really Lizzie? How can you be so stupid? Well I mean I was always the smart twin, and pretty twin, and... sane twin. Ha." Josie says smirking. </p><p>"I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. You are a good person Josie, this isn't you."</p><p>"Wow Lizzie thinking about someone else for a change? I'm shocked." Josie circles Lizzie, "I'm getting really sick of you messing everything up so... You. Go. Away." She points at Lizzie and like that Lizzie was gone, not dead but gone.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not own the pictures or gifs used in this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wow, Lizzie thinking about someone else for a change? I'm shocked." Josie circles Lizzie, "I'm getting really sick of you messing everything up so... You. Go. Away." She points at Lizzie and like that, Lizzie was gone, not dead but gone.</em>
</p><p>....</p><p>Lizzie wakes up in the Salvatore School's garden, but it looks like it hasn't been taken care of in years, there were some dry grass and a few dandelions. "Ew! What happened to the garden?" She got herself up off the ground, and made her way to the front of the school, and walked in. Upon entering the school, she saw things were somehow different and the same at the same time. "What happened?" she says, pouting. </p><p>"Hello? Is someone there?" Lizzie hears someone ask with a voice she doesn't recognize. A strange man rounds the corner into the parlor, "Can I help you, young lady?"</p><p>"Um, yeah, you're in my house," Lizzie snaps, annoyed at the man.</p><p>"Sorry, miss-?"</p><p>"Lizzie!"</p><p>"Oookay, Lizzie. Well, this is my house, the Salvatore Boarding House." Lizzie's eyes widen almost comically when she hears that.</p><p>"W-what?" she inhales sharply. She could feel her magic bubbling up inside her from being so upset.</p><p>"Hey, Zach! I'm going out, I'll be back around midnight!" a teenager says while leaving the house. Lizzie gets visibly more upset seeing him, Zach offers her a glass of water, and she accepts, numbly.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>"N-no... everything's gone," she says, tears slipping from her eyes.</p><p>Zach, being very uncomfortable with crying, didn't know how to comfort the teenager, says, "Do you have anywhere to go? I can drop you off somewhere..."</p><p>Sniffling, she says, "No," and more tears escape.</p><p>"Okay, well..." he pauses and sighs heavily, "I guess you can stay here until you figure something else out."</p><p>"Thanks," she says, sniffling some more. He guides her to one of the spare rooms. When they walk in, she looks around to find this is her room (hers and Josie's), from before- or maybe later. <em>This is going to get confusing</em>, she thought. He told her that tomorrow was the first day of school and asked if she was enrolled, she answered, "no." He said that she could go, and enroll when his nephew did, then he left her to settle in.</p><p>She sat on the bed and thought, <em>I'm going to have to redecorate, it's too gloomy in here</em>. She took off her jeans, and got under the covers, and cried herself to sleep, dreading that she had to see her parents and them not recognize her. Josie isn't here to help her this time. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not own the pictures or gifs used in this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Pilot"</b>
</p><p>
  <em>She sat on the bed and thought, I'm going to have to redecorate; it's too gloomy in here. She took off her jeans and got under the covers and cried herself to sleep, dreading having to see her parents and them not recognize her, and Josie isn't here.</em>
</p><p>.....</p><p>Lizzie woke up in her room, but it wasn't her room. Nothing made sense anymore, and now she had no one to go to when she felt like she was going to explode.</p><p>Someone knocked on the door, so she got out of bed and opened it to find that "Zach" guy with a box of clothes and a backpack. "I didn't know what you would need, so I just got a bit of everything, and I can drive you to school if you need me to."</p><p>"Um, that's okay. I'll walk," and she grabbed the items and closed the door to get ready for school.</p><p>She got ready for what was surely going to be the worst day of her life. She grabbed the bag and walked downstairs to find Stefan Salvatore waiting for her. "Hi. I thought we could walk to school together."</p><p>"Fine," Lizzie said and walked right out the door. He quickly jogged to catch up to her.</p><p>"So I'm Stefan-"</p><p>"I know who you are."</p><p>"Well then, who are you?"</p><p>"Lizzie."</p><p>"Short for Elizabeth?" She nodded curtly. "Do you have a last name, Elizabeth?"</p><p>"It's Lizzie," she knew she couldn't say Saltzman or Forbes because her dad would be showing up in town soon, and her mom is a vital member of the town. "And my last name is Josette."</p><p>"Well, it's nice to meet you, Elizabeth Josette."</p><p>"Lizzie."</p><p>"I like Elizabeth."</p><p>She huffed, "whatever."</p><p>They arrived at the school and headed to the administration office to get registered. Zach filled out some of the paperwork this morning and gave it to Stefan, but Stefan was going to have to fill in the gaps. "Hey, why don't you go to the bathroom before the first period, and I'll get the schedules?" Stefan suggested.</p><p>"Whatever." At this, Lizzie was over this whole thing. She walked out of the office only to collide with someone. "Watch where you're going!" Both Lizzie and the other person said at the same time. Lizzie looked up to be greeted with her same features, blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was younger, but it was her mom. "I'm sorry," was all Lizzie could get out.</p><p>"You know what, it's fine. Are you new? I haven't seen you before?"</p><p>"Yep. Very new," she replied awkwardly.</p><p>"Well, you just made your first friend at a new school! I'm Caroline Forbes!"</p><p>"Lizzie Josette. Nice to meet you."</p><p>"Oh, that's my mom's name."</p><p>"What a coincidence," Lizzie said. Caroline told her she'd see her later and went on her way. Stefan left the office and approached Lizzie with her schedule in his outstretched hand. She took it with a quiet, "thanks," and went to find her locker.</p><p>.....</p><p>She entered the history classroom and found that her Aunt Elena, Stefan, Aunt Bonnie, and future Sheriff Donovan were all in the class with her.</p><p>The teacher ended up being a jerk, so Lizzie didn't pay any attention to him. When the day finally ended, Stefan asked if she would be okay walking home alone, he had something to do. Lizzie said, "sure," and trekked back to the house. When she arrived, Zach asked her how her first day was and where Stefan was. She relayed the message Stefan gave her and went upstairs to put her things back in her room.</p><p>She put her stuff down and decided she would walk through town and play spot-the-difference with herself. While walking through the town square, she saw Dana's mom and dad fighting in the window of the pharmacy, which made Lizzie smirk slightly. She thought about how her family didn't know they were her family and that she was alone, except for Stefan and Zach, who were being strangely welcoming to the homeless teen.</p><p>Around 7 pm, she found herself inside The Grill, talking to a waitress named Vicki. She was nice, and thankfully not in the slightest bit supernatural, which was a welcome change for Lizzie. She and Vicki talked until Vicki's shift started, and then more students from the high school flooded into the restaurant. Lizzie saw her mom walk in and wanted to scream but couldn't. She just wanted her family back...</p><p>Caroline motioned for her to join her and her friends, some of which she already knew; she met Aunt Bonnie, Tyler Lockwood, and Sheriff Matt Donovan. Tyler made her kind of uncomfortable with his stares and then hit on her new friend Vicki for a while. It was probably the most awkward experience of her entire life, and to top it all off, she had to create an elaborate lie about her backstory. Lizzie Josette, an orphan at 15, traveling to find family, lonely; she pretty much just stole Hope's story minus the supernatural bits, which was all of it.</p><p>Stefan walked back to the house with her in silence after a long night of interrogations they both had to endure. "Hey, do you want to walk to the party together tomorrow?" Stefan asks.</p><p>"Um. I don't think I'm going," Lizzie says, looking at the cracked pavement beneath their feet.</p><p>"Really? I think the girls want you to go?" Stefan says, but he worded it like a question to get her to agree, and it worked.</p><p>"Fine," she exhaled, "but I'm not staying long."</p><p>"Okay then."</p><p>.....</p><p>In history class the next day, Lizzie was brought out of her thoughts when she heard, "Miss Josette?"</p><p>"What? Sorry I- uh um," Lizzie stumbled.</p><p>"I asked how many casualties were there in the Battle of Willow Creek?" he says with annoyance.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't know." He then moves on to embarrassing the rest of the class, and Stefan schools him on the subject right before class ended.</p><p>.....</p><p>The evening had finally arrived, and when Stefan and Lizzie got to the bonfire, it was already in full swing. Lizzie went to find her "new" friends, and Stefan went to find Elena. Lizzie found her mom, no correction, Caroline, very drunk, so the pair went to find Bonnie to help the situation. At one point, Caroline wandered away, and when they found her, she told them that Stefan had rejected her and was awful and some other names.</p><p>Bonnie was going to taking Caroline to some coffee place to sober up, and Lizzie just told them that she'd walk home. Of course, the girls were worried because of the animal attacks, but Lizzie told them that the boarding house wasn't too far, and she'd text when she got there.</p><p>.....</p><p>Lizzie was walking up the driveway when she saw two people go out of the top window. She quickly ran over to find Stefan on the ground and her uncle/godfather Damon Salvatore taunting him about his daylight ring.</p><p>Annoyed, she walked past the sibling drama and went inside. She headed upstairs while texting Bonnie, that she was home safe. Safe being a relative term when you live with vampires.</p><p>She knew that at some point, she was going to have to talk to Damon. He was the only person she could trust at this time, which says something considering what her dad told her that Damon Salvatore was an "emotionless bastard" at this time.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note: I'm sorry this took so long. I've got a full course load and I work a full-time job so please be patient. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy it! Love y'all! 😘</p><p>I do not own the pictures or gifs used in this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"The Night of the Comet"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She knew that at some point, she was going to have to talk to Damon. He was the only person she could trust at this time, which says something considering what her dad told her that Damon Salvatore was an "emotionless bastard" at this time.</em>
</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>Lizzie woke up early that morning with the intent to talk to Damon today. She would tell him the truth... well, part of the truth... well, maybe just that she's from the future. She <em>did not </em>want a "Back to the Future" thing happening. She threw on some of the old clothes that Zach gave her and went downstairs to find something to eat. Lizzie was caught off guard when Stefan was practically skipping down the stairs. "Well, aren't you chipper this morning."</p>
<p>"I'm in a good mood," Stefan responded.</p>
<p>"Does this have anything to do with a brunette with the weight of the world on her shoulders?" Lizzie joked.</p>
<p>"It might... You ready?"</p>
<p>"Yep," Lizzie said, drinking the last of her coffee and putting the mug in the sink.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>History class started and droned on while Stefan and Elena made moon-eyes at each other. <em>Ew.</em></p>
<p>Tanner went on and on about the stupid comet. In her dad's book, it said that everything bad started right after the comet. So Lizzie figured it better to talk to Damon before the comet.</p>
<p>"Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Miss Gilbert?" Tanner asked, mid-lecture.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>She caught up with Caroline and Bonnie in the hall, and they all began talking. Surprising Lizzie, Caroline asked Bonnie, "I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?"</p>
<p>"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch," Bonnie says, making Lizzie laugh. "My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor, so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family? Yes. Witches? I don't think so."</p>
<p>"Witches can't be real," she says, trying to throw them off her trail. But still, Lizzie noticed a few lights overhead flickering rapidly. Luckily, it seemed like nobody else noticed.</p>
<p>Caroline, tired of not being the center of attention, chimed in, "Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night."</p>
<p>"What guy?" Lizzie asks, feeling out of the loop.</p>
<p>"Just this hot guy she saw while we got coffee. Plus, I didn't see him, you did," Bonnie responds, seeming a little annoyed. "Why didn't you just talk to him?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. I was drunk," Caroline says, making all three girls chuckle.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Lizzie sat outside The Grill folding programs for The Night of the Comet. "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity," Bonnie explains. Lizzie listens intently and realizes it's very close to what her father's book says; she thinks future Bonnie must've helped write it.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens," Caroline quips. "So then what?" she says changing the subject.</p>
<p>"So then nothing," Elena answers.</p>
<p>"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy-feely of any kind?" Lizzie is horrified hearing her mom talk about this stuff.</p>
<p>"Nope. We didn't go there."</p>
<p>"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Okay? You are supposed to share the smut." <em>Scarred for life now,</em> Lizzie thought.</p>
<p>"We just talked for hours."</p>
<p>"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex."</p>
<p>"Profound." Then Elena starts gathering her things.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Bonnie asks.</p>
<p>"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." Elena starts to walk away but turns back and says, "Lizzie, are you coming?"</p>
<p>"I like you, Elena, but not in that way," Lizzie says.</p>
<p>"You live there. Do you want to walk a few miles just to get home?" Lizzie sighed and got her stuff to go with Elena.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>They arrive at the boarding house and hop out of the car. Elena rings the doorbell, while Lizzie is thinking they could just walk in, it's never locked. When no one answers she goes to knock but the door creaks open by itself. They walk inside, Elena looking around like she's going to get shot,<em> or bitten,</em> Lizzie thinks making her half-smile.</p>
<p>"Stefan?" Elena calls out. "Stefan?" They walk further in. Then the door creaks a bit more, they turn to look, and a giant crow flys at them, making Lizzie shriek and cover her face. Elena turns and is chest-to-chest with Damon Salvatore. <em>He looks good. Ew. No, Lizzie,</em> she thinks.</p>
<p>"I--I'm sorry for barging in. The door was..." she turns, but the door is closed now, which makes Lizzie roll her eyes, "open."</p>
<p>"You must be Elena," Damon says. <em>He sounds different. </em>"I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."</p>
<p>"He didn't tell me he had a brother."</p>
<p>"No, he said he didn't have any siblings that he talked to," Lizzie corrects.</p>
<p>Damon smirks at Lizzie for a moment finding her comment funny but turns his attention back to Elena. "Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come," he gestures for them to come into the house further. "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."</p>
<p>"Wow. This is your living room?"</p>
<p>"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction," Damon says, making Lizzie laugh. "It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten." They turn to look at each other, and Lizzie feels like she shouldn't be here for this. "It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one." <em>Katherine, she's in her dad's book too. </em>"Nearly destroyed him."</p>
<p>"The last one?" Elena asks.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?" Elena shakes her head, telling Damon she doesn't know anything about this. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."</p>
<p>"Nope," Elena says uncomfortably.</p>
<p>"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now." This makes Lizzie roll her eyes again, maybe her dad was right, maybe he is a dick. "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." <em>Yep, definitely a dick.</em></p>
<p>Elena now annoyed says, "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."</p>
<p>"I'm a fatalist," he smirks and says, "Hello, Stefan."</p>
<p>Elena and Lizzie turn to see Stefan standing there seething. "Elena. I didn't know you were coming over."</p>
<p>"I know. I should have called, I just-"</p>
<p>Damon, interrupting, says, "Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan?" taunting Stefan. "You know, I should break out the family photo albums, or some home movies," Lizzie is holding in her laughter. She knows it's not funny, Damon is essentially threatening Elena, but home movies, unless they're carved in stone, they have nothing. "But... I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."</p>
<p>"Thank you for stopping by, Elena," Stefan says, showing no emotion. "Nice to see you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon. I'll see you later, Lizzie," Lizzie gives her a small smile and nod, confirming their plans.</p>
<p>"Great meeting you, too, Elena," and then kisses her hand like he's back in the 1800s again.</p>
<p>Stefan is now blocking Elena's path to leave the awkward sibling drama. "Stefan? Stefan?" and he simply turns slightly so she can get past, not taking his eyes off his older brother.</p>
<p>Elena leaves, and Damon lets out a whistle. "Smooth move, Salvatore," Lizzie says.</p>
<p>"Lizzie, I need to speak with my brother... privately," Stefan says, still seething. Lizzie huffs in annoyance and turns, but now Damon is chest-to-chest with her, making her back up abruptly.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, Damon?" he just smirks down at her, "Ugh, you two are worse than me and Josie," when the words left her mouth it felt like all the air she had in her body left with them. She pushed past Damon, her shoulder hitting his arm as she speedily walked up the stairs. She wouldn't let them see her cry.</p>
<p>She got to her room and locked the door. She threw her bag on the bed and could feel her anger or sadness, she couldn't tell, bubbling up. She had to get it out. She peeked her head out of her room and went downstairs, the brothers weren't there, telling her they were done with their little domestic. Lizzie ran outside and into the wooded area by the boarding house, she went far enough in that she knew the vampires she lived with wouldn't hear her, even with supernatural hearing. Lizzie quickly checked her surroundings and then screamed as loud as she could. Her eyes shut and she felt all the anxiety, sadness, angry rush out of her like a tsunami. She fell to her knees and started sobbing. It'd been two days, and she was already breaking apart. She walked back to the house and went back upstairs to rest.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>Lizzie was passing out programs with Elena and Bonnie, "Would you like a program?" Bonnie asked someone passing by. "He didn't call, huh?"</p>
<p>"Or text," Elena quips. "But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."</p>
<p>"That's an important milestone in any relationship," Bonnie half-jokes.</p>
<p>"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway," Elena says, making excuses.</p>
<p>"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asks.</p>
<p>"She's got a point, Elena," Lizzie chimes in.</p>
<p>"I'm not ready, Bonnie."</p>
<p>"Who is?"</p>
<p>"At least I put myself out there."</p>
<p>"Is that what you're calling it?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"All I'm hearing are reasons why you can't."</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>Lizzie was in The Grill with Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, and Elena. Jeremy came up to the group looking worried, "Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?"</p>
<p>"You're her stalker. You tell us," Tyler said rudely.</p>
<p>"I can't find her," Jeremy exclaimed worriedly.</p>
<p>"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."</p>
<p>"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked Tyler, confused.</p>
<p>"Ask him."</p>
<p>"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked Tyler.</p>
<p>"Are you dealing?" Elena, the ever-concerned-big-sister, asked.</p>
<p>"She's never gonna go for you," Tyler said, ignoring Elena completely.</p>
<p>"She already did. Over and over and over again." <em>Ew</em>, Lizzie thought, <em>TMI</em>.</p>
<p>"Yeah, right."</p>
<p>Caroline, always needing to chime in, says, "You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" <em>Wow, mom was kinda bitchy in high school.</em></p>
<p>"There's no way."</p>
<p>"And I didn't even have to force her into it," Jeremy says, making the girls gasp in shock.</p>
<p>"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asks, concerned about his sister.</p>
<p>"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk."</p>
<p>"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt yells at the group.</p>
<p>Lizzie goes to search with Caroline and Bonnie. They look all over The Grill, but Vicki isn't there. So Lizzie goes and grabs a coffee and a table and tries to figure out when she's going to talk to Damon.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>After Damon's activities on the roof, he went down to The Grill for a quick bourbon, he ordered, his glass was poured, then empty all in seconds. On his way out, he passed the blonde girl that was living in his house. "Damon!" He didn't care who was calling him, but he felt someone grab his arm, it was the blonde. "Sit." <em>Demanding</em>, he thought. He shook her off and went to continue out of The Grill, but suddenly he felt a blinding pain in his head. <em>Witch.</em> "I said sit, Damon." He sat in the chair across from her, and the pain slowly receded.</p>
<p>"You're a witch," he deadpanned.</p>
<p>"Yes, and we need to talk because you are the only person I trust here."</p>
<p>"Ha, wow. Not the smartest move, Blondie."</p>
<p>Lizzie quickly looked all around her to make sure no one was listening, "I'm from the future, and I need your help."</p>
<p>Damon stared at her blankly, then chuckled, "Very funny, kid."</p>
<p>"Look, I'm from over 20 years into the future. I haven't been born yet, but you are my godfather," Lizzie said quickly.</p>
<p>"You're crazy," Damon stood to leave.</p>
<p>"I'm. Not. Crazy," Lizzie said slowly, this made Damon turn, and he saw the electric candle on the table flickering faster and faster until the bulb broke. He looked around, but no one else noticed it. He took hold of her arm and practically dragged her out of the restaurant. He pulled her into the alley and noticed she was breathing very heavily.</p>
<p>"You okay there?" he asked, mildly concerned, but not for her, for himself. He took a step back when she didn't answer.</p>
<p>"I-I'm fine," she breathed out shakily. "Sorry," she whispered.</p>
<p>"What was that in there?"</p>
<p>"Um- I sometimes have a little bit of trouble when it comes to controlling my magic," she blurted.</p>
<p>"Hmmm," Damon looked like he was in deep thought until Lizzie cleared her throat to get his attention. "Well, let's say- not that I believe you- but let's say you are from the future. Why are you here?" Lizzie proceeded to tell him about her twin and the magic but no details, names, places, nothing. "Okay. Maybe if you're telling the truth- and that's a big if- I'll help you get home, but only if you help me with something."</p>
<p>"Yes, anything! Thank you so much, Damon!" she threw her arms around his neck, and he just stood there confused and awkward.</p>
<p>"Right. So- um- you get home, and I have something I need to do," he said while prying her arms from around him.</p>
<p>"Thank you again, Damon, truly," she gave him a quick side hug and went on her way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.....</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not own the pictures or gifs used in this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>